Two Different Lives
by Edward.Likes.llamas
Summary: Edward, a single Father of two who doesn't have enough money. Bella, a single Mother of one who has everything. What happen's when Bella is told to check on her Father's resturant and meets Edward, the waiter. Will their kids get along? Please R&R!
1. A Day Of Bella's Life

**Hello Readers,**

**New story! Please don't forget to review! Also tell me if it needs improvements or anything!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan; I am a very, very rich lawyer. I am only twenty-five years old and I am one of the richest women in Australia. My house is sort of like a mansion; it has three stories, three living rooms, ten bedrooms, one kitchen, five bathrooms, a beautiful garden and backyard, a big garage which has the most expensive cars you'll ever find or see. I also have five servants. I was born in Forks, Washington. My parents got a divorce when I was only five years old and my Mom remarried a man named Phil, I never stayed with them for a longer period of a year because they travel a lot. When I was only seven years old my Dad, Charlie Swan, opened up a new hotel in Forks, called Beautiful Swan. I know weird right? But because of that hotel my Dad became a millionaire so now he has about five different hotels in the world, eight different restaurants and other places. When I was ten I permanently moved to live with Charlie in Forks, and I lived there until I was eighteen I then met him, Jacob Black. He was my Fathers best friends, son. Jacob had always had a crush on me ever since I came to Forks, he was younger than me by two years but at that time it didn't matter. When I was eighteen, Jacob and I started dating, he told me that I was the first girl he had been with and I believed him blindly. But at my nineteenth birthday party, Jacob and I both lost our virginity, to each other. And a couple of weeks later I found out I was pregnant with his child. Renee and Charlie were not impressed but they supported me throughout the whole pregnancy. Jacob didn't believe that it was his and he left me alone. Angel was in Adelaide and she had seen half of the world. And now I am a strong, brave and independent woman.<p>

"Angel! Breakfast is ready!" I heard Kate, Angel's 24/7 nanny, call out to her. I have known Kate ever since I was ten; she worked as my 24/7 nanny as well. So the easier way to put it is that; I thought that Angel couldn't have had a better nanny than Kate. Kate treats me like her own daughter, and I love her like my own mother. Kate is forty-four years old, who isn't married nor in a relationship. Well she once was when she was nineteen; she got married to this guy named James and they loved each other but then Kate got pregnant by him and she miscarried then she soon found out that she couldn't ever have kids for the rest of her life and she was completely shattered and broken and James always wanted to have kids, but when he found that Kate couldn't have kids, he left her.

"Angel! Dear, your breakfast is getting cold," she yelled again. I sighed and put my laptop on the coffee table and went to see what Angel was doing. I walked up the stairs and opened the door. Angel has a room that any kid could get jealous of. I saw Angel sitting on her chair in front of her big desk, drawing a picture. She was still in her silk Dora pyjamas, I looked at my diamond watch and it read out, 9:12.

"Angel you should be getting ready for school, baby." I walked over to her. She looked up to see me with her big brown eyes- which she got from me- then she turned around and started colouring again.

"Mommy, today's the first day of school holidays." She said quietly with sadness filled in her innocent, angelic voice. "You forget." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A true statement. I did forget that it was the first day of school holidays. And I felt terrible, but I knew exactly what I could do to make it better again. I bent down a bit to her height and pulled her chin with two of my fingers, softly.

"I know that I forgot; and I am very sorry baby. Mommy isn't a very good person is she? I know that I don't spend much time with you… but I was wondering if today we both spend a day out, just us two. No one else?" I offered her.

"You're not that bad Momma, just busy and forgetting things." She smiled, that smile made me forget everything, that smile was just a smile that made me go weak, that smile was unique… that smile was her Dad's smile. That smile brings a lot of memories back… good and bad ones. I sighed and I smiled back at her. I always felt terrible for not spending time with her but my work was always busy and I sometimes even have to stay up all night for some cases.

"So where does my little Angel feel like going?" I wrapped arms around her gently enough to let her breathe.

"Can we get some ice-cream? Then go to the movies, and then we can go to the zoo! Yes yes yes, they have new baby hippos, Mommy! We have to go to the zoo. Ooh can we have dinner at McDonalds?" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Ok, ok we'll go get ice-cream at the movies though ok? It'll save us time so that we can stay longer at the zoo, ok?" I ruffled her hair and smiled as she nodded her head happily.

"But first you have to have to have your breakfast and have a shower, and after that we can go." I said looking into her big brown eyes and her smile got wider. She slid off her chair and skipped happily to her door but then she stopped and twirled around and looked at me.

"Mommy, I love you." Those four words made my heart shatter in little tiny pieces; what did I ever do to get such a beautiful and sweet daughter?

"Aw, baby, I love you too, so much." I whispered that last two words so quietly that I had to strain myself to hear them. My daughter was the most beautiful child in the world; she had my big brown eyes, which suited her better than they did on me. She had a tiny heart shaped face, which was so soft, her lips were a beautiful shade of pink, she had a little tiny button nose, and her cheekbones were exactly like mine. And I knew that when she would be older, she would make boys dance to her tunes. My daughter was not only beautiful, but she was talented as well; she could read better than most six year olds, she could dance without tripping over -unlike me- she could draw and write neatly. And she could also understand things better than other kids her age. But the sad thing is that I hardly ever get time to spend with her; usually Kate is the one who attends Angel's school programs, dance concerts, parent information nights and other things. But Angel is used to that, but however I'm not. Whenever Angel asks me to attend something and I say no, politely, I can see the tears in her eyes starting to appear and I instantly feel horrible. You must be thinking what type of a mother am I? Right? A very horrible one. Sometimes I cry myself to sleep and Kate hears me sobbing and runs to my bedroom, and her mother side appears. She tells me about all the good things I've done for her and Angel, and that always calms me down.

"Mommy I don't know what to wear!" Angel yelled out from her room, I walked over to her bedroom and saw that she was in her bath towel, dripping wet. There was a big wet patch on where she was standing on the carpet. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Where's Kate, baby girl?" I asked her softly while helping her dry off her naked body.

"I told her that we're going to spend the day out today and she said that she's gonna pack some snacks and drinks for us both!" she grinned widely.

"Well that's great, you did say thank you, didn't you?" I asked her. And she nodded quickly and I smiled I looked behind my shoulder and opened the doors of her huge walk in closet. I wondered if the weather was going to be fine today, I remembered the weather man saying something about it being around thirty-two degrees today; it wasn't unusual weather for Adelaide in Summer time. I picked out a pink dress with frilly short sleeves and silver flat peep toe flats. I quickly dressed her and told her to go downstairs to have breakfast while I cancel all my meetings for today.

"Hi this is Jane speaking, how may I help you?" said Jane in a bored tone.

"Jane, this is Bella."

"Oh. Hi ma'am, is there anything I can do for you?" Her voice sounded dull. As usual.

"Jane, I need you to cancel all the meetings that I need to attend, say that I'm unavailable." I said.

"But what about the new case? Miss David's? You know the rape case?" She said quickly.

"Didn't I already say that I'm taking today off?" I reminded her, annoyed.

"But ma'am-"

"Jane, do I need to remind you that you work under me? You work in my office. I pay you." I said before she could say anything else. Jane was one those people that if you let her speak then she'll never stop and annoy you and even find ways to stop you from what you're doing.

"O-k-Kay. Ma'am I'll cancel everything for today." She stuttered and put the phone down without even saying goodbye, how rude. I scoffed quietly and went downstairs at a normal pace and I saw that Angel was sitting at the dining table, eating her favourite thing for breakfast; strawberry pancakes with whipped cream and a cold glass of Milo. As soon as she saw me she smiled with bits of pancake in her mouth.

"Mommy!" she said as best as she could, trying to chew and talk at the same time.

"Angel, no talking with food in your mouth." I scolded her softly.

"Sorry Mommy." She said after she chewed and I smiled.

"Good morning Bella, would you like me to set your breakfast on the table now?" Kate asked me as she walked into the dining room holding a plate of chopped up fruits like, Mango, bananas, apples, pears and grapes. She put the plate down on the table.

"Yes please, I'm starving." I said as I took a seat next to Angel.

"Ok, um, are strawberry pancakes ok?"

"Of course." And Kate went into the kitchen and in less than two minutes she came back holding a plate of pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup.

"Thanks." I said smiling. And she smiled back at me.

"Angel, what fruits do you want?" Kate asked my little Angel. Every day for breakfast, Angel would have to have fruit, at least one slice. Most kids would hate fruit but Angel didn't, she would eat it happily without complaining, except for one fruit; Pineapples. She hated pineapples, just like her Father.

"Mango!" she giggled and Kate put about fives cut up mini squares of mango on Angel's plate. It took us both twenty minutes to finish breakfast and Angel went into her bedroom to get her Barbie backpack.

"Err, Bella?" Kate asked me and I turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to wear that outfit for the rest of the day while you're out?" Kate asked me with a frown on her face.

"Yes, is there something wrong with?" I looked down to see my outfit; a silk olive green ruffle top, a black pencil skirt, and high black stilettos. What was so bad about it?

"Bella, that's your work outfit, it's not casual." She sighed. But Kate was right; this is my work outfit.

"I'm gonna go change quickly." I mumbled and Kate nodded. I walked up the stairs as fast as I could and ran into my bedroom. I opened my closet doors. I finally picked out a beautiful light baby blue dress which ended at my thighs and white stilettos. I put my hair up in a neat ponytail, and I checked in the mirror to see if I was missing something. For the first time after Angel was born, I actually looked beautiful, different than in my work outfit. I sighed and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Mommy look!" Angel said eagerly as she pointed to the koalas in the tree, who were awake now. I laughed with her.<p>

"Baby we should get going now. We've seen all the animals." I said stroking her hair.

"No, we haven't seen the crocodiles, and we haven't fed the kangaroos either." Damn she has good memory!

"Ok baby girl, let's go." I helped her off the ledge.

"Actually Mommy, I'm hungry can we go eat dinner?" she asked me sweetly.

"Of course, let's go!" I said cheerfully and she laughed.

Why couldn't everyday be easy as today?

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? OMG who saw the clip for BD part 2? Edward looks so hot! But did anybody hear that Rpattz might not be playing Edward<em> if there<em> _is_ going to be a 6th twilight movie? GRRR he better play Edward!**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. A Day Of Edward's Life

**Hello readers,**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ARA-BELLA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**_

**YES! I'm finally 16 today! And here is a special treat for all of you people, from me.**

**Enjoy and please review (I'll consider every review a present from all of you, please be nice!)**

**Here is Edward's life:**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Cullen! Table four is still waiting." Alec yelled in my direction. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the plate that had the number 4 sign on it and made my way to the table. I put the plate down in front of the middle aged couple and they both looked up to see me.

"I'm Edward; I'm going to be server tonight. Do you need anything else?" I said politely keeping a fake smile on my face as I glanced up at the big clock. 2:30. And school was going to finish at 3:10.

"Oh Eve, I think we should try the avocado ravioli; I heard they make the best of it here." The man said to the woman called Eve.

"Okay but I get to pick the cake we are having." Eve said happily.

"Oh darling, how can I deny you?" The man smiled and Eve giggled and they leaned in to kiss but I cleared my throat and they stopped immediately.

"Sorry about that, Jordan here gets carried away easily." Eve chuckled. I said its okay and walked back into the kitchen.

"So, what is it huh?" Mark said, he was one of the best chefs at this place.

"Avocado ravioli." I sighed again looking at the clock and in black bold letters in read out: 2:55.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly enough for the whole kitchen crew to look at me.

"Sorry." I muttered and made my way to Daniel. He was the manager and his brother, Charlie Swan owned this restaurant.

"Ah Edward, my boy, what can I do?" Daniel always considered me his son since him and his wife, Jennifer, couldn't have kids. And also because my parents stopped supporting me when they found that she was pregnant. Daniel adored my two little angels ever since he saw them but then again, who couldn't?

"It's already 2:55 and I have to go to school to pick them up." I explained quickly while taking off my uniform for work, luckily I always wore my casual clothes underneath.

"Okay. Also say hi to them for me." he smiled and I nodded running out the back to my car. It was a good thing that the school was only a ten minute drive. When I reached the school it was already 3:12. Damn they had to wait in this boiling heat. I got out of my Volvo and headed towards the main entrance where some kids were already with their parents. But as soon as my kids saw me they ran towards me.

"Daddy!" Arianna said, my youngest daughter.

"Hey baby girl!" I hugged her tightly to my chest as she giggled.

"How was your day?"

"Good! But Mike tripped Ethan over and his knee started bleeding and I took him to first aid." She said quickly all in one breath.

"That's not very nice, did Mike say sorry?"

"No, Mike's a bully!" she pouted and I literally melted right here.

"Well you shouldn't go near him much then."

"I don't!" she smiled and I tapped her nose softly.

"Honey, where's Bri?" I asked her cupping her tiny cheeks sweetly.

"Over here Daddy." I heard my other beautiful Daughters voice come from the main entrance and she started walking towards me and Arianna.

"Hey." Bri, my eldest daughter smiled at me.

"Hello my love, did you have a good day?"

"Yeah it was okay." She said ruffling Ari's curly hair. And Ari frowned.

"Well let's go then." I opened the door for both of them to get in and we drove to our house. Our house was about ten minutes away from school and my work place.

"How was your day today Daddy?" Arianna asked me from the backseat.

"It was okay, but it's better now because I have my little princesses with me." I smiled looking in mirror and I saw that Arianna was smiling back at me and Bri was reading a book. It took us about another ten minutes to reach home because of the traffic.

* * *

><p>"So did you do anything special at school today, baby?" I asked Bri while stroking her soft smooth hair.<p>

"We have a science and French test tomorrow," she sighed.

"Well I'm sure you'll get an A plus." I chuckled while she forced a smile on her beautiful face.

"Bri, is something wrong love? Ever since you came back from school today, you've been very quiet and looking a little down." I asked seriously, I couldn't bear to see any of my daughters sad.

"It's nothing really." She lied. It was a good thing that she didn't have all of her Mother's traits.

"Tell me, baby girl." I asked her softly. She finally looked up at me with her eyes full of sadness.

"At school today we got forms for a trip…" she hesitated to start talking again but I motioned her to. "It's a trip to go to Canberra for six days; we go on a bus there and back." She said quietly.

"Well what's the problem then?" I knew what it was, I knew why she was sad about it, but for some reason I didn't want her to know that I already knew.

"It costs five hundred dollars plus we get to take some money to buy souvenirs."

"Honey, do you want to go?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter Dad, we three can go some other time right? And that way nobody misses out on anything and even Ari can enjoy going on a plane or a car trip…" she blabbed on and on. But I knew she wanted to go with her friends.

"You will go Bri, I promise you that." I said sternly but it came out as a whisper, making me sound like a wimp.

"No Dad it's fine, really I don't mind not going." She protested.

"You. _Will_. Go. And you will enjoy it." I said as I stood up from beside her bed and went to turn off the lights.

"Goodnight baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." I walked out of the room and went into my tiny bedroom. That night I thought about all the main things that had happened in my life. Meeting_ her_ wasn't the greatest one but hey I did get two good things out if it. I still remember the first time I met her…

_"Ouch! Hey watch it!" the girl exclaimed as she fell down on the floor with mine and her books falling on top of her._

_"Sorry, I really didn't mean to." I apologized helping her up. And then I finally saw her face, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen; her hair was blonde and wavy, it fell down her back like a sparkling waterfall. Her eyes were the most beautiful sky blue colour, her lips were a shimmering pink shade, she had a little button nose. Her curves were in the right places and they hugged her green and brown halter top perfectly. She had long legs which were covered by black skinny jeans and black pumps._

_"Oh no, it's um okay…" she said while looking into my grassy green emerald eyes. Her voice was beautiful, like a thousand wind chimes. I realized that I had seen her somewhere before; ah ha! She was in my French class. I tried to remember her name it started with a T. Trisha? Tara? Tammy? I decided to take my chance and try to get it right._

_"Your Tara right?"_

_"No, my names Tanya. Tanya Denali. Your Edward Cullen right?" she chuckled. And I instantly felt embarrassed and felt the blood rise up to my cheeks. Shit! I was blushing. I was blushing in front of a fucking hot girl! And to top it off I even got her name wrong. She knew my name but I didn't know hers. Fuck!_

_"Sorry I kinda forgot." I admitted sheepishly. She laughed her beautiful laugh._

_"No_ it's_ okay." She smiled warmly at me._

_"Wait how do you know me?" it was a stupid question; everybody at this school knew me. I was popular, hot and strong. I was the dream guy for every girl. But unfortunately no girl is pretty enough for me. Except for this girl who's standing in front of me._

_"Rosalie is one of the cheerleaders with me and also one of my best friends. Plus your _Edward_ Cullen; who doesn't know you?" she laughed and I laughed with her this time. Of course Rosalie, my Sister, would talk about me with the other cheerleaders._

_"Um well we've got to go."_

_"We?" did she want to go on a date or something already?_

_"Yeah, we have French now." She replied and I followed her to French._

Sometimes I wish that I hadn't met Tanya but sometimes I'm happy about it. You know you can call me biased and I wouldn't care. My daughters had to be the most beautiful, angelic and sweet children on the Earth.

Brianna Sophia Cullen. My eldest daughter was the smartest girl in her class. She was eleven years old, in year six and loves spelling, cooking and reading. She was quiet and beautiful. Unfortunately she inherited her wavy blonde hair from Tanya but she had my green eyes and cute pink lips. Brianna loved it when people called her Bri.

Arianna Bianca Cullen. My youngest daughter was the loudest yet happiest kid I have ever met I'm not saying that Brianna isn't happy but Arianna was always a bit too much hyped up and happy. Arianna was the complete opposite of her sister; she was always happy, loud, hated being quiet and loved getting attention. She is exactly like my cousin Alice who is also very hyper but not too loud. Arianna loved music and dancing, she always wanted to learn dancing but when I asked her if she wanted to do it as an after school activity, she denied it kindly. Arianna is six years old and also was very smart for her age. Arianna looks nothing like Tanya; which I am really grateful for. But in fact she looks exactly like me. She had my unusual bronze curly hair which looked better on her than me; her lips were shaped exactly like mine and had my grassy, shiny green eyes.

Clearly I wouldn't trade the world or anything for my daughters. They mean everything to me. No women could replace them.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you think of Edward's POV?<strong>

**Please please please review! It's my birthday!**


	3. Italy in Australia

**Hi readers,**

**OMG HAS ANYBODY SEEN THE FIRST EVER PIC OF BREAKING DAWN PART 2?**

**I HAVE! Anyways… enough of my yelling.**

**Btw this chapter contains some information about a rape case; if you feel uncomfortable please skip the bold part. ALSO I VERY IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ IT!**

**Please review and enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Good morning Bella, anything specific for breakfast today?" Kate greeted me as I walked down the stairs.

"Um no, whatever you make is fine." I smiled.

"How about French toast?" ah, my favourite in fact anything that Kate made was my favourite since she was such a good cook.

"Is Angel up yet?" Kate asked me as she got out the eggs, bread and the cinnamon.

"Yeah, she's in the shower."

"Are you guys doing anything special today or do you have work?" Kate asked me softly.

"I actually have to catch up everything I missed out on from yesterday and today, I have to leave in half an hour and Angel is going to Amber's house today, she'll come back around three pm." I explained to Kate while getting out the Apple and Orange juice.

"Do you want me to pick her up or have you made arrangements?"

"Um, I'll call you later about that, okay?"

"Sure." She agreed while she put the first two pieces of French toast on my plate and I started eating away.

Kate laughed as she got out another cartoon of eggs "Don't you want any cinnamon?"

"Oh, right! Yes please." I said after finishing my first piece and then sprinkling the cinnamon on top.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello Bella, Angel." Angela Cheney greeted me and Angel as she opened the door for us to come in. Angela had been one of my best friends ever since high school she had been there for me every time I needed her and me for her. Angela worked in my office she was training to be lawyer but right now she was on maternity leave. Angela got married straight after high school to Ben Cheney. He was a nice guy and perfect for Angela.<p>

"Hey Ang, are you sure your okay with taking care of Angel and Amber? I mean you still have to take care of yourself." I motioned towards her stomach; Angela was pregnant again with her and Ben's baby for the second time. Her first was obviously Amber, who is a really sweet little girl. She and Angel were best friends ever since they were four. They did everything together so they were basically like sisters.

"Of course I am! Plus you know that I treat and think of Angel as my own child." She sounded a bit offended. But you could blame the mood swings for that.

"Sorry, it's just that I worry a lot, you know." I said sheepishly.

"It's okay Bells, I get it. Hey do you want to come in?" she smiled warmly at me.

"I would but I am sort of running late for work. Bye." I waved and looked to see if Angel was still beside me or not. Nope, she had probably gone inside with Amber already.

"Bye." Angela said waving back to me, as she shut the door. I sighed as I walked back to my car a Mercedes Guardian. A gift from my Dad after I had officially became a lawyer. The ride to work was quick because the traffic was calm and luckily so was the weather.

"Hello Jane." I greeted her as I walked to the front desk.

"Oh! Good morning ma'am." She looked surprised to see me.

"I need all the files from yesterday. Even the rape and murder case." I said quickly getting to point.

"Oh sure, here." Her voice bitter as she handed me a red folder and a pile of papers.

"Also do I have any meetings today?"

"No," she sounded startled. Good. I took the lift to get to my office and placed the papers and file on my desk. I opened the file which had **'Claire David'** written in permanent, black bold letters on the file. I opened it and went through the facts.

**Full Name:** _Claire Freya David_

**D.O.B:** _1994, 17th Of October_

**Age:** _Seventeen_

**Address:** _7 Miram Ave, South Plympton. 5038_

**Contact Number:** _82978546_

**Date and time of Incident:** _2012 February 27th, Monday 11:30pm_.

**Other information:**

_Miss David was coming back from her boyfriend's ( James Matthew) house at around 10:30pm; in a taxi because her boyfriend picked her up from her house and couldn't drop her off because he was drunk._

_Then the taxi driver grabbed her hand tightly and started ripping off her clothes, which were found in the same taxi later that night._

_At around 11:20pm, Miss David had lost a lot of blood and had trouble breathing when she was taken to hospital. The doctor found a knife in her lower back which was very hard to notice. They figured that this was a murder and a rape case and also assumed that the taxi driver did both._

_At 11:30pm, Miss David had been officially been confirmed dead_.

I shivered as I re-read the last sentence; if anything of that sort would happen to my Angel then I would kill the murder first and then kill myself. I couldn't imagine Angel dead. Then my phone started to ring and I looked at the caller ID.

"Hey, Dad,"

"Hello baby girl, how are you and my little Angel?" Charlie asked me happily and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Good, what about you?" I asked while closing the file which was on the desk and getting a drink of water from my mini fridge in my office.

"I'm good too, I need a favour to ask." He said nervously.

"Of course, shoot."

"I need you to check on my new restaurant the one that's called 'Italy in Australia.' It's at Glenelg, the second street, right next to Wendy's. Could you do that for me, please?" he literally begged over the phone.

"When?" I asked while sipping my cold water.

"Today." He answered immediately. I thought about it for a moment then finally answered.

"Okay, bye."

"Oh Bells, thanks so much. Goodbye." And he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>I pulled up in front of 'Italy in Australia' Seriously? My dad couldn't have thought of another name for an Italian restaurant? I sighed as I walked in opening the glass doors. I was met by a dark haired man, who was very muscular.<p>

"Hello, I'm Emmett, is there anything I can help you with?" he grinned.

"Um I'm Charlie Swans daughter; Isabella Swan, my dad told me to check up on this restaurant to see how it's going." I explained and his grin suddenly disappeared to a nervous look.

"Emmett! What the hell is taking you so long, what are y-" he stopped mid sentence as he saw me.

"Oh I err I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He strutted as he kept looking at me and I kept on looking at him. It was like I was forced to by his beauty.

"I'm Bella." I smiled as I kept my hand forward for him to shake.

"I'm Edward." He smiled and he took my hand. We both gasped at the spark we felt when we touched each other. Is this the spark you feel when you meet your soul mate?

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter was kinda crappy and I apologize for that!<strong>

**Important AN: PLEASE REVIEW, for the past two chapters I have only got 3 reviews and I expected more, please don't think that I'm a bitch or anything it's just that I have always gotten more reviews for my previous stories. I really appreciate the 3 reviews I have gotten though! Thank you.**


End file.
